Karura
Karura (カルラ), formerly known as Karurauatsururei, is a former princess of Rarumanionu turned slave who was found in a shipwreck by Tuskuru soldiers. Since then, she was taken in by Hakuoro as a warrior in service to him, even after he was sealed. Appearance Karura wears a tight burgundy one piece with a white stripe down the centre. She wears a loose red and dark brown cloak with white trimming. It is tied to her white belt. She has dark blue eyes, fair skin, and both cat like tail and ears. Around her neck is a thick collar with a broken chain dangling from it. She is often shown displaying a large sword. Personality Karura, for the most part, has a very easygoing personality. However, she is also assertive. She has a fondness for pulling pranks, especially on Touka. She also flirts shamelessly, although she did turn down Kurou. Karura loves sake, and is constantly shown drinking it. She seems to have a superhuman tolerance for alcohol. In Itsuwari no Kamen, Karura has matured, although she maintains her love for teasing others. She prefers Kuon to call her "big sister" instead of "mother." Referring to Karura as "mother" incurs her wrath, which Kuon is terrified of. Biography Karura was once princess of Rarumanionu before she was taken down and replaced with a puppet of the Shakukopolu. She is found after killing many enemy soldiers with her bare hands in order to escape. Even though she's royalty, she decides to live a "normal" life as "Karura", serving Hakuoro. She and her brother are the last two Giriyaginas on Earth. She's often seen carrying a jug of sake around, sometimes even on the battlefield. She appears to have known Urutorii from long ago, though their shared history is never revealed in the anime but is talked about in a flash back on the Drama CDs. During the slave's revolt in Na Tuunk, Karura swears everlasting devotion and fealty to Hakuro, the most sacred vow one of her kind can make, by making a contract with Witsuarunemitea. Her brother, Derihourai, becomes the new emperor of Karurauatsuurei (named after Karura). At the end, she and Touka become traveling mercenaries. Karura makes her reappearance in Itsuwari no Kamen, where she helped raise Kuon as her "big sister." They meet up while Kuon and Haku are travelling, as she runs an inn in the capital city of Yamato. She and Touka use it as a front where their real mission is to gather intel on the government. The inn has a tunnel leading to the sewers where they can access the palace. Relationships Hakuoro - She befriends Hakuoro easily as he was not one to simply hand her back to Na Tuunk or keep her in a cellar forever. She loves to tease him sexually a lot and it often comes to her being too close. It is implied that she knows Hakuoro is Witsuarunemitea as she willingly made a contract with him in return for her devotion and loyalty. In the anime, the two are close friends. But in the Utawarerumono Visual Novel, Hakuoro is in a relationship with her (along with Eruruu, Touka, and Urutorii) and according to the Utawarerumono - False Faces VN, Kuon was raised by Hakuoro's wives which also included Karura but it is unknown if they were married before he was sealed. Touka - Initially, the two were enemies but after Touka defected over to Hakuoro in order to repay her debt, they were on much better terms. Karura loves to tease Touka a lot, much to the latter's embarrassment. Kuon - Karura was one of the people who raised Kuon but prefers to be called big sister instead of mother for reasons unknown. Being called mother would incur her wrath. Haku - During their first meeting, she remarks that Haku reminded her of Hakuoro due to his name yet states it could have been her imagination. She believes Haku can take good care of Kuon and implores him to stay with her no matter what happens. Trivia * Her superhuman strength let her wield a ridiculously heavy sword, thus making her a very effective shock troop, acting more like Hakuoro's tank on the battlefield and ripping through enemy troops. * Kurou is barely capable of lifting Karura's sword off the ground. Despite sword weight woptars have no trouble carrying her and her sword. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female